The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Some systems, such as energy storage systems, include sensors for monitoring equipment (e.g., batteries). Such systems may include alarm levels if the conditions of the equipment are above (or below) an alarm level. For example, if lithium ion batteries are heated to a temperature of above about 135° Fahrenheit, the batteries may become dangerous.